Such a carrier is known from document FR 3,017,342 A1. This carrier 36 has the drawback of being complicated to incorporate into the pavement 12 of a road. Indeed, due to the “V” shape of its lower surface 52, this carrier requires a concrete base 22 with a complementary V-shaped upper surface as interface for securing to the pavement.
Document FR 3,019,113 A1 describes another ground feeding system with carriers 25, 26 for conductive tracks 11, 12 in the form of profiles. This document also provides for sealing with concrete 7.
U.S. Pat. No. 383,274 describes rubber resilient strips u, u′ bearing conductive segments t. However, this known solution is provided for integration into railway ties A and is not suitable for being integrated into pavement.